Homura Akemi (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Homura Akemi= |-|Wraith Ark= |-|Glasses Homura= |-|School Uniform= |-|Haregi Homura= |-|Winter Clothes= |-|Original Design= |-|Magia Record= |-|Doppel Homulilly= |-|Doppel Homulilly (Summer Version)= |-|Homulilly (PSP)= |-|Homulilly (1st form)= |-|Homulilly (2nd form)= |-|Devil Homura= 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= Summary Homura Akemi is the deuteragonist of the anime series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and the main protagonist of the sequel movie Rebellion. Homura is a magical girl who first appears in an apocalyptic nightmare of Madoka's. She transfers into her school the day after the dream. She is a beautiful, mysterious individual that performs exceptionally well in academics and athletics. This makes her instantly popular even though she is cold to others. Homura's cold personality developed from repeating the same timeline again and again. She was originally a shy, weak transfer student who spent a long time in hospital due to heart disease. She was befriended and eventually saved from a witch by Madoka, who revealed that she was a magical girl. When Madoka was killed in her battle with Walpurgisnacht, Homura contracted with Kyubey in order to become a person that could protect her. She became a magical girl with the ability to manipulate time, allowing her to return to her first meeting with Madoka in order to change her fate. She tries again and again to prevent Madoka from being killed or becoming a magical girl and, inevitably, a witch, but is never able to save her. She always returns to the beginning of the month upon failure. Despite her main goal being to protect Madoka, her desire is considered to be a self-destroying obsession by many, and ultimately leads to her becoming the Devil in an attempt to give Madoka the life she believes she wants. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A, higher as a Doppel | 4-A '| '''4-A '| '''2-A, will eventually become High 2-A Name: Homura Akemi, Moemura, Homulilly Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 13-14 (estimated). Immeasurable as Devil Homura Classification: Magical Girl, Doppel of Closed Loop, Mortal world witch, Nutcracker witch, Devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Healing (Was able to repair her eyesight with magic), Weapon Creation, Weapon Arsenal, Weapon Mastery, Weapon Enhancement, Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Homura should have this power too), Telepathy, Transformation, Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as her soul gem isn't destroyed), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Resurrection (In Grief Syndrome), Time Manipulation (Due to the nature of her wish, Homura can manipulate time), Time Stop (By stopping the flow of the sand timer, Homura is able to stop time), Temporal Protection, Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Dimensional Storage w/ her shield (Can store an unlimited amount of items in her shield), Temporal Rewind, Time Travel (Can travel up to one month back in time), Magiportation, Transmutation (Turned a Nightmare into a cake), Volatile Constructs, Volatile Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation w/ her bombs, Damage Amplification w/ her Connect, Evasion w/ her Connect, Stun Attack w/ her Magia, Indomitable Will w/ her Magia (Can survive a critical attack with 1 HP), Statistics Amplification w/ her "Born Amidst Light" and "One More Story" Memoria, Defense Augmentation w/ her "Closely Watched Heart" and "One More Story" Memoria, Power Nullifcation w/ her "Born Amidst Light" and "Fulfilling the Sworn Promise" Memoria, Probability Manipulation w/ her "Fulfilling the Sworn Promise" Memoria (Increase by 30% the chance to deal a critical strike), Water Manipulation and Rain Generation (Showed these powers during the Summer event in Magia Record), Summoning (Can summon Sayaka and her Doppel), Fruit Generation (Created a pumkin out of nothing), Duplication and Paper Manipulation (During her transformation in Magia Record), Background Manipulation (During her transformation in Rebellion). Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Time Stop and Soul Manipulation. As a Doppel, she has the following abilities: Darkness Manipulation, Danmaku, Summoning (Can summon her familiars and Kyubey), Mind Reading and Information Detection (Can extract information of low importance from Kyubey and solidify time sand into a replica of any weapon that exists on Earth), Plant Manipulation and Seed Generation (Created a palm tree and a sunflower which can shoot several seeds during the Summer event in Magia Record), Invulnerability (Can endure and become invincible for the remainder of the turn), Precision Reduction, Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement | All of Moemura's abilities, but enhanced, Magic Combat (Showed this power during her fight with Mami and when she one-shotted Sayaka), Vehicular Manipulation (During her last fight with Walpurgisnacht, she freely manipulated and controlled a truck), Barrier Magic (Can create a defensive ward that repels attacks), Magical Energy Manipulation (Fired bolts of magical energy at Kyubey), Defense Break w/ Coolness Black and Merciless, Magic Bullet Projection w/ Sorcery-type Pistol and Sorcery Gun, Emotion Empowerment w/ Emotion Blow, One Hit Kill w/ Witch Slayer (With this weapon, Homura can defeat a witch with a single hit), Cosmic Manipulation w/ Meteor Shower, Memory Manipulation (In the new world created by Madoka, Homura gained the ability of memory manipulation, allowing her to change the memories of herself and others), Magic Arrows and Energy Manipulation w/ Ebony bow (Can generate magical arrows which are able to destroy several Wraiths at once), Telekinesis (Broke several glass panes with her telekinesis), Flight (According to the Pachinko game, Homura can literally fly like she did during the Walpurgisnacht fight), Teleportation (Used this power in her battle with Walpurgisnacht in the prologue and during the Charlotte fight), Spatial Manipulation (Seems to use this power during the fight between Sayaka and Kyoko in episode 5, where she completely redraws the wall layout, the floor, and the lighting in the background, after using her time stop), Wing Manifestation, Acausality w/ her shield (Was one of the few people, along with Sayaka, Nagisa and Kyubey, who remembered Witches, even if they were erased from existence by Madoka), Corrosion Manipulation and Corrosion Inducement w/ her wings, Fire Manipulation (Showed here), Guardianship (Received by Madoka the task to protect the world from Wraiths), Darkness Manipulation (Showed here), Summoning (Can summon and control Homulilly's familiars), Curse Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the dimension inside her soul gem), Consciousness Grounding (Caught Ultimate Madoka, and returned to her being a normal girl, by absorbing her powers) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Portal Creation (Can create a portal to bring people inside her labyrinth), Telepathy, Transformation, Skeleton Physiology, Large Size (Type 2), Fruit Manipulation w/her minion Lilia (Can fire large nuts from its mouth like cannonballs), Misfortune Embodiment w/ her minion Liese (Its role is to bear bad news), Body Magic (Can freely control the arms in her back to destroy everything around her), Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control bird-like minions named Liese), Immortality (Types 2, 7 and 8. According to her official card, Homulilly can live as long as her dimension exists), Summoning (Can summon her familiars), Life Absorption, Reality Warping, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Selective Invisibility (Witches can only be seen by magical girls, other witches and Kyubey), Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Despair Enpowerment, Despair Inducement, Sadness Inducement, Mindscape Materialization, Illogical Maze Creation, Labyrinth Manipulation, Suicide Inducement, Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery w/ her Clara Dolls | All of the above, but upscaled to her new level, Almighty Ascension, Ascended Physiology, Anti-God, Cosmic Entity Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Reality Recreation (Recreated the universe by using a barrier which engulfed the universe itself), Principle Manipulation (Kyubey stated that Homura created a new principle in the Puella Magi verse), Conceptual Manipulation, Conceptual Lordship (Embodies the concept of Evil), Law Manipulation (Rewrote the laws of the whole multiverse), Spatial-Temporal Lock (Exists outside of time and space), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal, Large Size (Type 6, will eventually become Type 9), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. As of being the concept of Evil, it is necessary a high level of Conceptual Manipulation or Law Manipulation to defeat her), Eye Color Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Illusionary Environment, Dimensional Manipulation, Power Nullification (De-summoned Oktavia by clapping her hands). Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level '''(One-shotted Patricia, whom took hits from both Madoka and Mami. Defeated Oktavia, whom created two times a dimension containing stars), '''higher as Doppel Homulilly (Her Doppel increases Homura's strenght and magical powers) | Multi-Solar System Level '(Easily defeated the likes of Roberta, Oktavia and Charlotte, the latter of whom was able to one-shot Mami. Created a pocket dimension inside her soul gem containing a fake Mitakihara City, a moon and several stars. Was stated by Urobuchi at Animagic 2013 to be the strongest among herself, Mami, Kyoko and Sayaka in the case that nobody knows her powers) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Stronger than before) | 'Multiverse Level+ '(Rewrote the laws of the Puella Magi multiverse, which was stated to contain infinite timelines both in Puella Magi Homura Tamura and by Kyubey in episode 11 of the anime), will eventually become 'High Multiverse Level+ '(As of becoming Devil Homura, she was stated to be stronger than Ultimate Madoka) 'Speed: MFTL+ '(Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom can jump so high to reach the end of the observable universe and return to Earth in 4.58 s), '''higher as Doppel Homulilly ' '| MFTL+ (Dodged attacks from Oriko and Kirika, the latter of whom is so fast that Mami wasn't able to keep up with her. Was able to keep up with Wraith Kyoko, whom should be as fast as her magical girl self and dodged Mami's shots) | MFTL+ (Should be at least as fast as before) |''' Omnipresent (Became the concept of Evil ''in the Puella Magi multiverse) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown '''| '''Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class '''| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Can take hits from Kamihama's witches, who are stronger than Mitakihara's witches like H.N. Elly, Gertrud and Elsa Maria), '''higher as Doppel Homulilly | Multi-Solar System Level (Was able to block an attack from Walpurgisnacht and to survive two times hits from the witch. Can also tank her own attacks) | Multi-Solar System Level (Should be more durable than before) | Multiverse Level+, will eventually become High Multiverse Level+ '(As of becoming a concept throught the Puella Magi verse, she is impossible to kill by normal means) 'Stamina: Unknown | Very High (Should be at least comparable to Sayaka, whom can fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem. Was also able to rewind 100 timelines and repeat the same events over and over again) | Limitless | Limitless Range: Tens of kilometers ' w/ bombs and explosives | '''Tens of kilometers ' w/ bombs and explosives. '''Interstellar w/ her Soul Gem | Interstellar w/ Reality Warping |''' Multiversal+', will eventually become '''High Multiversal+' Standard Equipment: '''Soul Gem, ' Magical Shield, golf driver, pipe bombs, IMI Desert Eagle, FN Minimi, Beretta 92FS, Remington 870, Howa Type 89, M26 grenades, M84 stun grenade, RPG-7, AT-4, C-4 explosives, L16 mortar, Type 88 Surface-to-Ship Missile , Magical missiles, Ebony Bow. 'Intelligence: Gifted (Was able to construct her own homemade bombs, which are powerful enough to defeat the likes of Patricia and Oktavia) | '''Genius (Has shown to be very good in academics and athletics. Homura is also known for planning her battles, thinking about her moves in advance and tactically using combo of her magical powers and military equipment. She was also clever enough to discover Kyubey's attempt to control Madoka) | Unknown (Despite other witches, Homulilly has shown to be coscient of the world around her and the other magical girls trying to return her back to normal) | Nigh-Omniscient (She has knowleadge of previous, present and future timelines) Weaknesses: '''She is too shy and clumsy. She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body | She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. However, if Homura is inside the isolation field, she doesn't have this weakness anymore | None notable | None notable '''Key: Glasses Homura (Moemura) | Homura Akemi | Homulilly | Devil Homura NOTE 1: Homura doesn't have Infinite Speed in her base form even if she can freely move when time is stopped, because it is an effect of her magic and it is resistance to Time Manipulation/Time Stop rather than Infinite Speed. NOTE 2: If you want to know the reasons of 4-A magical girls, read these blogs. NOTE 3: In this page I'll call Glasses Homura "Moemura" to simplify things. Moemura is a nickname that was given to Homura (Glasses version) by her fans. Gallery Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2